


I Turn To You

by HazzaBearStyles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narry cuddles, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Niall, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearStyles/pseuds/HazzaBearStyles
Summary: Prompt: Zianourry Harry-Centric Harry is on Vacation at least one of them is with Him and days prior before his boys and him are on vacation he was raped by Simon because he wouldn’t do what he was told so he hasn’t told the boys yet and when they try and be sexual during the vacation he freaks out and then they comfort him.





	I Turn To You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’d like to start off by saying that I love Simon Cowell but for the purposes of this prompt/fic, the loves not there. Also I forgot about Simon Jones completely (don’t know why) so this is Simon Cowell.
> 
> Warning(s): Non-graphic non-con; abuse; panic attacks; the protective boyfriends

Harry ripped open the door to the flat that he shared with the boys. As soon as he was inside, he slid down to the floor and let out a heart-wrenching sob. He couldn’t believe that this had happened. Couldn’t believe that… _he_ , of all people, would do this to him… Simon.

Just thinking of his name made Harry want to throw up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch the wall. He wanted to do so many things to forget about what had just occurred in the last hour.  Simon had… he had r… Harry sobbed again. 

The Cheshire lad spent a few minutes on the floor before looking at the clock. The others would be home soon. He needed to clean himself up before they got home. He pushed himself off the floor with great difficulty. Now that his adrenaline rush was over, every injury that he had seemed to be amplified a million times over. Just the simple act of standing hurt him. Limping towards the bathroom, he shut the door as soon as he got in.

Tears started to fill Harry’s eyes again as soon as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His clothes were torn and you could see bruises forming on his arms. Harry slowly and gingerly peeled off his clothes and gagged at the bruises and dried blood that littered his thighs. Not able to hold it in any longer, Harry barely made it to the toilet before he was puking his guts out. 

Harry leaned his forehead against the rim of the toilet as his entire body shook. He could still feel him all over and it was making Harry sick but there was nothing left to throw up. He needed a shower. Now. 

Harry stumbled into the shower and turned the hot water up all the way. He cried out as the water slapped and stung his skin. It felt like his skin was being burned off but it felt strangely good as well. Once he became more accustomed to the scalding hot water, he began to scrub furiously all over. He scrubbed until his skin was raw and red and it still didn’t make him feel better. Harry could still feel Simon all over him. Hurting and violating him in so many ways. 

After about an hour in the shower, Harry reluctantly turned the water off and made his way to the mirror. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. He looked horrible. His eyes were red from crying, there were bruises all over his stomach, arms and thighs and his skin was rubbed raw and red.

Harry bit his lip to keep more tears from falling. He had to pull himself together before his boys got home. They couldn’t see him like this. They couldn’t know. If they did, they would hate him. This was Simon. A man that had helped them in their career and stood by their side through everything. Harry couldn’t just ruin all of that by telling someone what the older man had done. He couldn’t do that to Simon’s career either. The boys would hate him and so would everyone else.

It had been Harry’s fault anyway. He had been being difficult. He had asked for it. It was his fault. Simon was right. He had deserved what had happened. And if he didn’t cooperate now, it would only get worse. 

Harry took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He needed to get dressed and start acting like nothing happened. So Harry did. He donned a pair of sweatpants and one of Zayn’s sweaters and sat downstairs watching TV, waiting for his boyfriends to get home. 

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

**Two Days Later**

“Have you guys noticed that Harry has been really distant lately?” Niall asked his other boyfriends as they sat around the breakfast table. Harry was still asleep and because he had been having trouble sleeping lately, they decided to let him. 

“Yeah, he has been distant lately.” Louis agreed as he ate his cereal. “I tried getting him to cuddle last night and he kept shying away like he was afraid.”

Liam looked back toward the bedroom in concern. “Now that I think about it, he’s been shying away from all of our touches lately.” 

Zayn sighed. “Every time I’ve asked him about it, he just says that he’s fine and there’s nothing to worry about.”

Niall nodded. Harry had told him the same thing. It was beginning to worry all of them. “Maybe this holiday in Mullingar will be good for him.”

Liam looked at Niall and nodded. “Maybe he’ll open up to you. I hope he does.”

Niall leaned over and kissed Liam’s cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. “You guys enjoy your holiday with your families and I’ll look after Harry. I’ll take care of him.” 

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

**The Next Day**

Stepping off the plane in Dublin, Harry felt himself sigh in relief. There was now that much more distance between him and… he felt nauseous even thinking about his name.  Harry had to stop for a moment for the feeling to pass. The Cheshire lad flinched when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder only to realized it was Niall. 

“You OK, baby?” Niall asked gently as they began walking through the airport. 

Harry gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, Nialler. Just… a little sick from the flight is all I think.”

Niall crossed his arms over his chest and gave his boyfriend a look, not quite believing his boyfriend. After a minute he let it go and for that Harry was thankful. The two boys made their way through the airport and outside where Niall’s older brother was waiting for them.

“Greg!” Niall yelled excitedly. The Irish man ran up to his brother and gave him a huge hug. 

Greg laughed, hugging his brother back and ruffling his hair. “Hey there, Ni! I missed you too!”

Harry smiled at the two brothers’ reunion. You couldn’t help but. Niall and Greg had always been close. When they were done, Greg turned to Harry and pulled him in for a hug as well. 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Har!” The older man said.

Harry just barely managed not to flinch when the older man wrapped an arm around him. “It’s great to see you also, Greg.” Harry smiled at him. 

“You guys ready to go? Mum and Chris are just dying to see you two and so is dad! It’s too bad the other lads couldn’t come this time.”

“I can’t wait to see mum and dad,” Niall said excitedly as he grabbed his luggage. “Let’s cut to the chase, what did mum make for dinner?” He grabbed Harry’s hand as they walked along.

Greg and Harry just laughed at Niall and, for a minute, Harry forgot everything horrible that happened. They chatted about the new album and work as they headed to Greg’s car. Settling in, they headed back to Mullingar.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

It was midafternoon when Greg pulled up in front of his and Niall’s mom’s house. They had all barely gotten out of the car when the front door was swung open.

“Niall!” Maura shouted as she ran up to her son! She pulled him into a big hug, smothering him with kisses. “I missed you so much, baby boy!”

“Ah, mum!” Niall yelled. “Can’t breathe…” 

Greg and Harry laughed at Nial’s struggle. 

“Oh, I just missed you so much.” Maura pulled back and looked at her youngest son with love and pride. “I love when you come home.” 

“I missed you too, mum.” Niall smiled as he pulled his mother into another hug. 

“Oh and Harry dear!” Maura walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you again. We were so happy to hear that you would be joining us this week.”

Harry hugged back the woman who was like another mother to him. He loved all of his boyfriends’ moms but he secretly liked Maura the most. She was the first one to accept all of them and their relationship after all. 

“It’s so great to see you again too, Maura. Thank you for having me here.” Harry smiled down at her.

“Oh dear, you know you’re welcome here anytime,” Maura said as she squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “Now let’s get you boys settled in.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

It was after dinner and Harry and Niall were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while everyone else settled in the living room to talk. They goofed around with each other starting a bubble fight with the soapy water. 

Niall smiled over at his boyfriend. It was so good to hear Harry laughing openly and acting like himself again. Maybe he and the other lads had been worried for nothing. It wasn’t until Niall tried being intimate with Harry that Niall quickly found out that wasn’t true. 

Harry was finishing up drying some dishes and Niall walked up behind him. The Irish lad wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “So, what do you want to do tonight?” Niall asked kissing Harry’s shoulder. “Because I have a few suggestions.”

Harry tried desperately not to tense up but, once Niall started kissing his neck, images of Simon started running through his mind. 

“Do you want to head up to bed and cuddle?”

Harry gripped the counter tightly and started shaking. “Um… Niall…” he whispered. 

Niall heard the shaking in his voice and stepped back, looking at the younger boy in concern. “Harry… what… what is it? Are you ok, baby?” 

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself before he turned to look at his boyfriend. There was a forced smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Nialler. Just…tired.” Harry turned around and dried off his hands. 

Niall felt his frustration and concern growing at the curly-haired lad’s avoidance of talking. “Harry.” He said sternly. “Please tell me what has been going on with you lately? We all know something has been up.”

Harry shook his head and put the rest of the dishes away. “Nothing’s wrong. I swear. I’m fine.”

“Harold Edward Styles, that is bullshit and you know it.” Niall hissed at him. 

Harry flinched at the angry tone in Niall’s voice and the older boy felt bad but he quickly squashed the feeling in favor of finding out what was wrong with his Harry. He reached out for Harry but the Cheshire lad flinched back. Niall couldn’t help the look of hurt that took over.

“Do you think that I… that any of us would ever hurt you?” Niall asked in horror. 

“Of course I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” Harry replied incredulously. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because you’ve been acting skittish around us lately.” Niall snapped. He lowered his voice realizing he was getting loud.  “You won’t cuddle us at all, you flinch every time one of us tries to get intimate with you… I just don’t understand. Are you… are you regretting us? Being with us, I mean?”

Harry turned around quick, shaking his head furiously. “No. I swear I’m not. I love you guys.”

Niall threw up his hands. “Then what is it?”

“Niall can we please just drop it? I don’t want your family to hear us.” 

Niall shook his head at his boyfriend. He looked like he wanted to say something but he thought better of it. Sighing, he walked out of the kitchen.

Harry threw the towel he was holding across the room and slid to the ground with his head in his hands.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

Harry couldn’t sleep that night. He felt so bad about how he had brushed Niall off. He laid on his side of the bed, staring out the window at the clear night sky. Niall hadn’t said a word to him after their argument in the kitchen and Harry only blamed himself. This was his entire fault, to begin with. If he had just agreed to what Simon had said, then Simon wouldn’t have had to punish him and he wouldn’t now be upsetting his boyfriends. Right?

Harry felt sick thinking those things. How often had he spoken out against rape and sexual assault and how often had he encouraged his fans to tell someone if they had been hurt. Shouldn’t he take his own advice? It didn’t seem that simple, however. Telling someone could ruin a lot of lives. But, looking at Niall’s sleeping form, Harry yearned to tell him and the rest of the lads what had happened. Harry almost found himself reaching out to his blonde boyfriend before he shook his head. No. He couldn’t. Simon had threatened him to not to. Turning back around to face the wall, Harry fell into a restless sleep.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

_“Mark told me that you are refusing to do what he told you. Harry the point is that you need to and you will propose to Larissa.”  
_

_“NO!” Harry glared at Simon. “The lads and I are tired of pretending to have all these girlfriends. We’re tired of having to pretend that we love someone else when we love each other. And now you want me to do what? Propose to some girl that I haven’t even met?”  
_

_Simon glared back at the boy and walked up to him. “Are you saying that your tired of everything I’ve done for you?”  
_

_“No. That’s not what I’m saying at all. The lads and I are so grateful for everything that you’ve done for us, Simon. But we’d still like to not hide who we are forever.”  
_

_“As long as you are a part of my label, you will do what I say. Now get on board. You are meeting Larissa after the holiday.”  
_

_“No,” Harry shouted again. He stood up and got ready to leave. “I will not be a part of this anymore. Find someone else to use for your damn cover up stories.”  
_

_As Harry reached the door a hand yanked him back. Harry cried out as he was thrown to the floor. “I’ll make you regret talking to me like that,” Simon growled as he undid his belt. “I think it’s time that someone taught you some respect.”  
_

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

“Harry? Baby come on! Wake up.” Niall frantically shook his boyfriend as he thrashed about in bed. 

It was obvious that the younger boy was having a nightmare and a pretty horrendous one at that. Harry kept yelling out things like ‘No, don’t’ and ‘please stop’ and it was all worrying Niall. He just barely dodged receiving a broken nose as one of Harry’s hands thrashed about. Niall gave him another shake. 

“Harry! Wake up, baby. It’s a nightmare. I promise that it’s just a nightmare and you’re safe.”

Harry suddenly sat up in bed, eyes wide and breathing ragged. He looked around frantically not really sure where he was or if he was safe. In his mind, he was still with Simon and he was still… Harry crawled over to the side of the bed and threw up. 

Niall crawled after him as soon as he heard his boyfriend throwing up. He rubbed gentle circles on the curly-haired boy’s back. He winced when Harry started dry heaving. “Shhh… Haz. Breathe.” Niall cursed inwardly when he realized that Harry was having a panic attack.

Niall scooted as close as he could and pulled Harry close so the younger boy’s back rested against his chest. Niall then wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his chest.

“Alright, Haz. Just copy my breathing. It’s ok. You’re going to be alright. I’m right here and I am not going anywhere. You’re safe with me. You will always be safe with me.”

“N-Niall…” Harry’s voice rasped out. 

“Yes, Haz. I’m here baby. Shhh… just focus on breathing right now.” 

Harry felt a sob bubble up past his throat and he turned himself so he could bury his face into Niall’s chest. He didn’t care how many questions this raised or about how close Niall was to discovering what had happened. He just wanted his boyfriend to hold and comfort him now. 

“I-I’m so so-rry.” Harry choked out as he clung to Niall. 

Niall just tightened his protective hold on Harry. “Shh… just focus on breathing right now. Breathe with me. That’s it. In and out. Nice and slow. You’re doing so good, baby.”

Harry sagged against his boyfriend as he calmed down. Occasionally he would sniffle and, when he did, Niall would tighten his hold on him and stroke his hair. 

“Niall? Harry?” The two looked up to see Maura standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. “Is it everything OK in here? Chris and I heard yelling.” 

Harry winced when he heard that. He had woken everybody up with his nightmare and he felt so guilty. He looked up when he felt a hand under his chin. He looked into Niall’s bright blue eyes. 

“Hey now. None of that Haz. You have nothing to feel sorry for or guilty about. Mum is here because she’s worried about you.” Niall turned to face his mom again. “Harry had a nightmare and it scared him so much that he got sick.”

“Oh, dear.” Maura stepped forward into the room and placed a hand on Harry’s forehead. “How do you feel now, Harry?” 

Harry turned tired eyes to the tired woman. “I still feel a little sick but I think I’ll be alright… I think I could use a shower though after I clean up in here. I’m so sorry about your carpet.” Harry looked down.

“Nonsense my love,” Maura said as she leaned over to hug Harry. “Like Niall said, you have nothing to be sorry for. And don’t worry about the carpet. Niall and I will clean it up. You just go clean yourself up.” She kissed the boy’s forehead before shooing him out of the room.

Harry stood on shaky legs and grabbed some new clothes out of his suitcase before walking over to the bathroom.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

When Harry stepped back into the room after his shower, Maura was gone and so was his mess. Harry sighed as he put his dirty clothes in the hamper so he could do laundry in the morning. He was aware of Niall’s eyes following him around the room as he sat on the edge of the bed with his back to him. 

“So…” Harry began as he dragged a hand through his wet curls. “I’m guessing that I’m not getting out of talking about this…”

Niall sighed as he sat himself down next to Harry. “Baby… I don’t want to force you to do anything but… I can tell from your nightmare that something really bad happened and I think it would help you to talk about it.”

Harry felt his nose and eyes start to sting with oncoming tears. “I want to tell you. I do,” he whispered. “But I’m so afraid.”

Niall wrapped a protective arm around Harry’s shoulders. “What are you afraid of, baby?”

“I’m afraid that… that you’ll hate me. All of you. And I’m afraid of him…”

Niall was shocked and confused. He didn’t know where to begin with this information. Harry honestly thought that anything could make him and the other lads hate him? And who was this guy that Harry was afraid of? What had that twat done to his baby?

“Hey,” Niall said as he gently guided Harry’s face to look at him. “There is nothing in this world that could ever, **_ever_** make me, Louis, Liam or Zayn hate you. _**Nothing**_. We love you so much. And whoever this twat is that is scaring you, if you tell me who it is, then the lads and I will take care of him.” Niall got a fierce look in his eye. “No one hurts our baby and gets away with it. _**No one**_. Please tell me, love.”

Harry scrunched up his nose, trying to keep the tears at bay but they fell down his cheeks anyway. A soft sob escaped his mouth as he grabbed his phone and handed it to Niall. 

Niall looked at the phone confused for a minute before seeing that it was opened to a text conversation. Picking it up, the Irish man steeled his nerves for what he would find. 

**From Uncle Simon**   
_Listen, you little shit, you had better not tell anyone about this or I’ll make things worse for you boys._

**From Uncle Simon**   
_I’ve been thinking about that day. Have you? I just loved how easy it was to control you. Loved how you cried for them to save you but they didn’t come. Are they as protective of you as you are of them? I’d love to find out._

**From Uncle Simon**   
_If you don’t want a repeat of our session or for anything to happen to the boys, you will go through with what we talked about. Got it?_

Niall wanted to throw up with everything that he read. Was this Simon? Simon Cowell? The same Simon that had been there for the start of their career and everything that went with it? And was he actually threatening Harry? Niall looked up at Harry in horror.

“Haz… what… what is this?” He swallowed thickly. “Did… did Simon…hurt you?”

Harry had tears streaming down his face as he nodded. He gently lifted the hem of his shirt, taking it off. Underneath were the still healing bruises from just days prior. 

Niall gasped in shock at that. There were so many. They were all over and they were ugly and worst of all, they were marring Harry’s beautiful skin. 

“What… what the bloody hell…what did he do to you, Haz?”

Harry looked at Niall with sad and scared eyes. “He… he raped me.” Harry covered his face with his hands and began to sob again.

Niall was automatically by his side again, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. He brought Harry to sit on his lap and he started carding a hand through the boy’s curls. 

“I’m so so-rry.” Harry sobbed. “I ruined…everything…”

Niall shook his head. “You ruined _**nothing**_ , Haz. Absolutely nothing. And you have _**nothing**_ to be sorry for.” 

“But…it’s Si-Simon. He’ll ruin our career because I was selfish…”

And that caused anger to rage through Niall’s veins. What other lies had that monster filled Harry’s head with? 

“Harry, the other lads and I have told you this before and we will continue to tell you until you believe it. _**You**_ are _**so much more important**_ than any job or career. And this is absolutely unforgivable on that monster’s part. The other lads and I will not let him get away with this.” Niall kissed Harry’s forehead. “Please trust us, baby. We’ll figure this out. Together.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

To say that Louis, Liam, and Zayn were enraged about what had happened to Harry was an understatement. Once they saw Harry’s injuries and the texts, they were ready to storm Simon’s office and beat him to a bloody pulp. 

It was quickly decided that Harry needed to stay away from London for longer than they originally planned so Niall and Harry stayed in Mullingar while Liam, Louis, and Zayn handled everything back home. When Paul heard about what had happened, he immediately had Simon arrested. These were his boys and it was his job to protect them from anyone and anything. 

The paps had gone crazy with Simon’s arrest and everyone was wondering what was going on. Liam announced via Twitter that they were some personal things had come up and that until things settled down, the band was going on hiatus. 

As soon as they were able to, Liam, Louis, and Zayn made their way to Ireland to be with Niall and Harry. The second the older boys were near Harry, they were drawing him into a hug and holding him tight. They spent the next week calming Harry down from his panic attacks and comforting him during his nightmares. It took them a while but they were able to manage to convince Harry that they were by his side no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this turned out a little more Narry than originally intended but I hope you guys still like it! As always, feel free to send in the prompts to hazza-bearstyles.tumblr.com/ask or leave them in the comments! XxxOoo


End file.
